Starting OverSequal to Obvious
by fujinakaheero
Summary: Well this is the long awaited sequal to Obvious, so thank you all for the nice reviews I got for that story, Anyways I hope you like this story, there are going to be a few chapters to this story I'm just not sure how many anyways R&R might b 1x2 but read
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I told ya I was gonna write a sequal to Obvious. I told ya, told ya, told ya!!! Anyways, I might be updating my stories more often sometime soon because my mom has decided to fix our old computer and I'm going to be able to put it in my room so that means I get to write more and use a computer whenever I want. Anyways this is the first chapter to...STARTING OVER.  
  
And I do hope this story has a happy ending, im not to sure where this is going to lead so bare with me peoples and I also started to write more of the 4th chapter of Just Like You, I hope to post that sometime this week when I finish it. Oh yeah one of thing that has been brought to my attention... I was watching InuYasha on Friday as usually but then I started thinking about how much Kogo (that's how u spell it in the english version but if it were in the japanese it would be Kougo) sounded like Duo, well as a matter of fact the guy that plays Duo's voice does indeed play Kogo's voice to.. amazing ne? coughs well ne ways I'm wasting time here so on with the fic...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in this story. I do however own my story so deal with it! Oh but how it would be nice to own it... anyways... I'm shutting up now  
  
Starting Over  
  
Chapter 1  
  
DUO'S POV  
  
Why? Why was I so stupid to do that, I loved Heero but... I'm just so confused, I hurt him more then I could have hurt anyone else. Why was I so stupid to do such a thing to him. Now he's gone. He left me alone, alone in the dark with no one. I can't turn to to Josh, I don't love him, hell I don't even like him... he was just a fuck buddy I guess. But Heero was my love, he was finally opening up to me after so long of not knowing emotions then I break him like that now I'll never see him again and even if I did I know he can't trust me, hell I wouldn't even trust me if I was him. I slowly got up off the ground and walked into the bathroom. The phone began to ring as I wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes, I knew my answering machine would pick it up for me that's if the person was nice enough to leave a message. I froze though as the person did leave a message... it was Wufei and he sounded like hell just broke lose.   
  
"Duo, pick up th god damn phone I know your home! This is important, it's about Heero. I don't know what happened betweem you two but he's in bad shape right now, by the looks of it he was heading to the airport but when he was going through the green light some guy ran the red light and hit Heero right on. He's in really bad shape. Sally says that she thinks he's in a coma. We need you to come down here now. Heero needs you right now... Duo please-"   
  
"I'll be down soon." I grabbed my jacket and put my shoes on, I grabbed my car keys and opened my car. If I didn't do any of this Heero wouldn't be in a coma right now. This is all my fault, he wouldn't have gotten hit if he didn't leave but he left because of me to. Everything is my fault. They're going to ask questions as to why he was heading to the air port that's if he ever wakes up but knowing them they're going to ask me instead. Heero... I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I know you deserve better, I know you gave me another chance and just as usual I took you for grainted. I'm a selfish bastard, I can admit to that, I'm the one who put you in this state, I can admit to that to.   
  
I walked down the long hall down near intensive care where not only Wufei sat but also Quatre and Trowa, how did they get down here so fast? Quatre looked on the verge of tears while Trowa held his love tightly in his arms. Wufei walked up to me and looked dead serious.   
  
"Maxwell," Wufei nodded to me then went on, "Sally says she's not sure if he'll make it through the night, only time can tell. So far he's been having breathing problems so we think something is wrong with his lungs so he's hooked up to a air pump to help him breath, also he lost a lot of blood, we wanted to do a transfusion but his blood type is hard to find, so far we found one pack of blood but that's it. But the worst part of all this is that he's in a coma and we're not sure if he'll wake up anytime soon. I'm sorry Duo." That was the last straw before I fell to the floor again and began to cry, I cried for Heero, I cried because I hurt him, I cried because I may not hear his voice or anything about him that was in present tense but instead past tense. I didn't realize it at first but Quatre had come up to me and put his arms around me, tears also running down his cheeks.   
  
"It's okay Duo, he'll be okay, everything will be okay. You will be with him again when he awakes. Then you'll see his beautiful that he uses only for you when he awakes and sees you." This only made me cry harder. It was now or never.  
  
"No Quatre, he wont smile at me, we wont b-be together again. I screwed up badly this time, nothing will be the same. If anything he's gonna want secruity take me out of his room before he says to nice words to me. I took advantage of him Quat, I took his trust and squashed it between my fingers. I ripped his heart out of him chest. I'll never have that again because of my stupid mistake. I knew it was wrong, I knew he would find out sooner or later but I just couldn't stop... I-" I got cut off though when Quatre let go of me and stared at me.  
  
"Whoa, Duo calm down. What happened.... no Duo you didn't.." I just nodded my head, he knew what I had done, "... Duo why?! Did you not notice how much you just screwed up! He trusted you Duo, he loved you! He... he even told me that he was going to ask you to marry him once he found the right wedding ring. Why did you through something so good out the window? He finally gave up the perfect solider crap just for you, he finally found emotions all to you but you... you destroyed him! WHY!?" I winced when Quatre yelled at me. I knew I had this coming though. Just as Quatre was about to say some more Sally came out the door, panic written all over her face.   
  
"Sally what's wrong? What happened?" Sally just looked at us, as she tried to get her thoughts in perspective.   
  
"Heero's blood pressure isn't doing so well and there seems to be a blood clot near his heart, he's heart might stop beating if we don't get that clot out of the way, we have to do surgrey now but I need someone to sign the papers... Duo your here come on we need you to sign the papers for Heero." I just followed Sally. I know later all this would change and it wouldn't be me signing things like this for Heero but another. I quickly signed them and then gave them to the nurse at the nurses station.   
  
Shortly after I saw Sally come out of intensive care followed by a stretcher that contained Heero's body, he had bruises everywhere and he breathing was less then normal. Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw his helpless self being rolled away to the surgrey room.   
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Sally finally came out looking grim. I stood up to meet her as did Wufei. Trowa stayed with Quatre as he was asleep. Sally looked at Duo with a slight smile.   
  
"Heero is going to be okay, we got that clot and he's breathing is fine now so is his heart. Um... he's also awake now which was a surprising thing to hear. Only one visiter is aloud in at a time though, Duo you can go in if you want to." I stood there silently soaking in everything she had told me, but how can I face him. The least I owe him is an apology for what I did. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Quatre still half asleep. He gave me a small smile and pushed me towards the doors.   
  
"Go to him even if your not the first person he wants to see right now, do this for yourself and Duo." Just as I walked to the doors Sally stopped me again.  
  
"Duo I found this in Heero's hand when we took him in, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier but there was so much going on at the time." She handed me what looked like a golden band. To my surprise it was a ring, an engagement ring, tears just seemed to not want to stop today, I looked on the inside of the ring and that's when I saw some writing carved into it. 'Duo my love always. Aishiteru always' I held onto the ring as I pushed myself through the door, tears falling down my cheeks and I looked around the place, there was two other people in there fast asleep with different tubes and machines hooked up to them. I found Heero near the back also hooked up to so many machines, one of them being a air pump. His eyes were closed and for a minute I thought he was asleep. I looked at his face which had many tiny cuts all over it. I wanted to touch him but if he awoke and saw me touching him he might try to kill me right then.   
  
"Gods Heero. I'm so sorry," I paused for a moment as I tried to choke down a sob, "I didn't mean to do it, I- I'm just a stupid fuck who doesn't deserve you. You deserve better. If I could turn back time I would, I just wish you would give me one last chance to prove to you how much I love you. I know I hurt you, hurt you badly. But now all this has happened an it's all my fault, if I didn't do anything you wouldn't have gone anywhere and you wouldn't be in this condition right now. Heero I wish you we're awake right now. I just want to hear you say something, anything. Even for you to yell at me, call me a baka. I want you to know how much I truely do love you though and that no matter what happens that will never change." I slowly fell to the ground as I waited for anything, anything that would tell me that he was listening. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, I didn't see this at first but I jumped when I felt a hand wrap it's hand around my braid.   
  
"Duo, I don't deserve better. But I do need someone to repair my heart and help me through this. You probably found the ring I had in my hand, Sally probably gave it to you. Keep it for now, we might need it if things work out right..." I looked up and into his eyes, he had a small sad smile on his face. I knew he was still heart broken from all of this, but there was hope for us yet. One more chance is all I need. I'll prove to Heero how much I love him even if it kills me. I'll show him that I can be the guy he loves... be his real koi this time...  
  
TBC...  
  
A/n: Go me! I think this story is pretty long considering this took me about an hour and a half to do. I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it. Anyways I hope that all of you that read this plzzzzzzz REVIEW.   
  
Muse decides to show his face all of a sudden  
  
Wufei: I got a part in the stooorrrryyyyyy!!! Go me! Go me! I mean ahem... Duo was injustice and Heero getting hurt was even more injustice!!!! shrugs but hey! What can ya do   
  
Author: Um Wufei your being way out of character right now and it's scaring me, go back in the closet man! okay so that didn't come out right... But I'm only human! anyways R&R  
  
Fujinakaheero 


	2. chapter 2

**A/n**: Hey everyone sorry for not posting a new chapter for this story sooner. Really I am! But I felt inspired to write so I decided to make a 2nd chapter to this story today.

Anyways I hope this turns out well and that you, the reader, likes this chapter. Anyways I'm not sure what Pov I'm doing yet so you'll see when you start reading this story. You know what's a good manga though, Evils Return. It's sweet I hope to get the 2nd one to it. Anyways on with my story, Oh i've just decided that

there's not gonna be any POV for now so... ya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters I just like to take them out from under my bed and play with them for a bit. Hehe, but one day I will

own them hehhee. No we all know that wont ever happen.

" "- talking

' ' - thinking

- time change

Starting Over

Chapter 2

Sally stood infront of Heero's bed as she looked at the paper work infront of her. Heero laid in his bed waiting for her to tell him when he could go home. It had been already two weeks since he was first brought into the hospital, and two weeks since he found out about... well you know. Duo had come to him everyday with different flowers in hand. Each one had a card inside saying how sorry he was for doing such a thing to Heero. Heero did have to admit it was sweet but still it hurt thinking of what Duo did. He wanted to start over with Duo, give him a second... well third chance. This time though he was going to take it slow. No need to rush anyways. Just be friends for now, get to know each other all over again, if Duo couldn't understand that than he wasn't worth it.

"Okay well, you seem to be healing well. I'd say that you might be able to leave within about two days tops, though I want you to take it easy. Nothing that can strain your stitches got it?" Sally looked at Heero who nodded though she didn't believe that he would listen to her and take her advice. "Heero I'm serious, you can hurt yourself again if you don't listen to me. No heavy lifting, no bending to far and no bedroom olympics got it? Do I make myself clear?" Sally put a glare on herface now, she knew what Heero was like and had to make sure that Heero would listen to her. Duo took this time to come him with yet another group of flowers. This time it was a dozen white roses. Duo had a smile on his face as usual as he set the flowers down and stood by Heero's bed. "Well I guess I'll leave you two alone than. Oh and Duo you can start to help Heero walk around here or else he's going to be stiff when he leaves here. Remember what I said Heero and I swear if you do not take my advice I'll chop off what's most important to you." With that she threw him one last evil glare before leaving. Duo looked at Heero who all of a sudden covered his lower area.

"So what did Sally say, when can you leave here? We should start to get you up from this bed also. Like Sally said your going to be stiff." Duo was trying hard, to make-up for what he had done. But Heero wasn't that fast a forgiver, yeah he said he forgave Duo but it didn't mean he still wasn't hurting.

"Duo can we just talk please. Don't worry about me right now. Listen I know your trying to make-up for everything that has happened but we still need to talk. Duo why did you do it? Was I not good enough for you? Duo I'm still confused, I really do want to try again but I think we need to take it slow this time. Let's just be

start out being friends again. Duo I need to trust you again. I need to know that you wont do the samething again. If you can show me that than we can see what

happens in the future, that is if you want to do this. I want to but you have to be willing to do it to or else this isn't going to work out between us." Heero looked down at his lap and waited for Duo to respond.

Duo just stood there and looked at Heero as he took in everything he had said ' I can't blame him for wanting to start slow again. I've messed up big time with us

I have to respect Heero's wishes and if i want to be with him and show him that he can trust me than we do have to start right back from the start.'

"I understand Heero. If that's what you want than I respect that and what we do is all up to you now. You set the pace for us. I'm going to show you that you can trust me!" Duo went to go kiss Heero's cheek but stopped when Heero turned away. He felt alittle hurt but pushed it aside. Knowing that everything would come out good in the end. He stood back up and smiled again.

Duo helped Heero through the door to the house that they owned. They had agreed that Duo would moved into another room considering what had happened. Heero had offered to help but Duo declined, saying that he needed to just sit back and rest up. So that's what Heero did as Duo began to take his stuff out of the room they onced shared. Heero sat on the couch sometime later reading a book as Duo came into the living room after finishing putting his stuff away. Heero looked up at Duo who sat on the ground and turned on the t.v. He put on some cartoons and began to watch it. Heero just looked at the back of Duo, it was weird now. Duo was no longer beside him and was out of reach now. But this was good, things would turn out good in the end. He settled back down slightly and began to read again.

Duo turned around to look at Heero, who was sitting on the couch reading his book still. He turned back around and sighed silently. He kept telling himself that things would get better in the end. Things would. He wouldn't screw up this time. He needed Heero, wanted Heero, to feel his touch again. He knew that Heero was hurt and needed space and being friends again would do them some good. Things really didn't need to be rushed right now, Heero needed time to heal both physically and emotionally and if time was what he needed than Duo would give him as much time as he wanted. Duo looked up as he heard Heero got up from the couch and stood.

"What are you doing Heero?" No more Hee-chan just Heero now. No more I love you or how are you 'love'. Just hey buddy, or what's? Duo's heart clenched in his chest as he thought about all this stuff. He hide from Heero's eye with a casual smile.

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning ko- Duo. Goodnight." Heero dropped his gaze as he slowly walked to his room, holding onto the walls for support. Duo watching Heero's back as he shut the door. Duo dropped his grin and brought up his knee's to his chest. Tear's clung to his eyelashes as he just sat there. 'I screwed this up. It's my fault. So why do I cry? Because I can't touch him anymore unless it's to help him with something. The way he said my name after about calling me Koi hurt... his voice sounded empty. He told me we could start over again and I agreed to it but it's going to be so hard. I want Heero to hold me again. He's distant with me now, I know he's not going to trust me for along while and yet again I state that it's my fault. I screwed this up, me! I always mess things up! But he wants me to stay so I'm going to, there has to be atleast a shred of hope left for us. I know there is.' Duo stood after turning off the t.v. and decided to call it a night. He went into his new room and stripped down to his boxers and put on some music. He let lyrics wash over him as he drifted off into the dream world.

In the master bedroom a soft whimper could be heard. 'I'm showing weakness again... but Duo broke down my walls, why did I let him do it?' Heero laid in his bed and waited for the dream world to take over his body. A single tear slid down his cheek as he finally fell asleep. One thing came to his mind before finally giving in and he said it outloud to himself and no one else. "Baka!"

The two boys both were asleep, each still thinking of each other and both hating themselves for what happened. Both wanting things to go back to normal but both knew that could not happen for they needed to take it slow this time and work a relationship that had love and trust and care in it this time.

A/N: Okay well I think this was kinda short but I wasn't sure if I should go on or not. Well I guess I could always write the next chapter to this and post it soon, ne? Okay well anyways hope this was good. R&R PLEASE! I like reviews . they make me happy.

Wufei: I didn't get a part in the story . Oh well you better put me in the next chapter missy or else!

Author: Um, Wufei... your not the main character in this story but I could fit you in somewhere I suppose. Maybe a sence with you and Sally? Ne?

Wufei: starts to blush and stutter m-maybe... o-only if it's-it's good and has her and I... nevermind this is nothing for you and is none of your concern.

Author Oo Wufei your a perv. Go make-out with Sally. Besides your suppose to be helping me with this story remember? Oh well your no help anyways

ANYWAYS R&R PLEASE 'CAUSE EVERY AUTHOR LIKES REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY AREN'T THE HAPPIEST ONES.

fujinakaheero


End file.
